Shinobi Shaw
Biography Unloved and neglected As a child he grew up the illegitimate child of Sebastian Shaw and an unnamed mother. Since he spent most of the time with his mom his father considered him a "sissy" and showed little to no respect for him going so far as to never truly consider him a legitimate heir. He grew up in a world of wealth and knew the who's who of society thanks to attendance at the many Hellfire Club meetings. Through them he met the future and X-man Warren Worthington the 3rd and Tony Stark the future Avenger Iron Man among others. His mother died soon however and he was sent to a boarding school so his father could concentrate on more important matters. Revenge As he grew up he became an insecure and cruel man, longing for nothing less than the very death of his father and to usurp everything he had. To this end he graduated from Boarding school and went straight through business school and started to amass his own companies and money. Over time his riches rivaled his father. Through his companies he bought out Shaw industries and prepared for revenge against not just his father but his father's friends as well. Upstarts was created by the Gamesmaster around this time and he was granted membership. Around this time as well he began wondering if he was indeed the son of Sebastian as his powers were much more similar to his "uncle" Leland's. He then journeyed to his fathers loft where he confronted him, predictably Sebastian lashed out and that's when he revealed his powers and gave his father an induced heart attack. Then he blew up the loft and using his powers made it out alive. Now he was a highly ranked member of the upstarts and secured the hellfire club and a new inner circle. He was now one of the few leaders among the mutant race. Fall from Grace Fall from Grace His childhood haunted him though and despite making friends across the globe in the Yakuza and Matsuo Tsurayaba he fell into a hedonistic and decadent lifestyle which slowly unraveled his new empire around him. During his brief control of the Hellfire Club, he assumed the mantle of the Black King. Eager to return the Inner Circle to its former glory, Shaw approached Betsy Braddock aka Psylocke and Warren Worthington aka Angel, attempting to convince them to become a part of the Inner Circle. Both X-Men refused, however. He also tried to enlist Ororo Munroe aka Storm as a member, but she also refused. Later still him and the upstarts attacked the New Warriors and x-force but were thwarted, his own inner circle soon disintegrated as his father returned and he went into hiding. He retained his powers after M-Day only to be killed off panel by his father and later resurrected by Selene in Necrosha. Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Density Manipulation: ability to alter the density of his own body. He can lower his body's density, making him intangible, allowing himself to pass through solid objects of organic and inorganic nature. He can also heighten his body's density, making him diamond-hard, providing resistance to injury. Shinobi is also able to phase a body part (such as his hand) into the body of another person and increase the density, causing great physical damage. Interphasing touch allows him to scramble the molecules of whatever he touches. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Hellfire Club Category:Villains Category:Phasing Category:Male Characters